


Splish Splash

by notmyyacht



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, Tickling, bathtime shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough case, Sonny has just the thing to help Barba unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splish Splash

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post http://notmyyacht.tumblr.com/post/102500913218/otpprompts-imagine-your-otp-taking-a-bath
> 
> Written without a beta, so any grammar errors are on me.

Barba almost wanted to cancel his date with Sonny. The latest case had been close to losing. Too close.  Now it was over and all Barba wanted to do was go home and sleep and perhaps not talk to anyone for the rest of the week.

His thumb hovered over the 'send' button. Sonny had insisted he come over that night and he was a text away from telling Sonny that he was cancelling.

Just then, he received a text from Sonny.

_Are you on your way?_

Barba sighed. Maybe it would be good to fool around with the detective for a little while, _then_ get some sleep. He sure could use the release of tension. He deleted his draft and started fresh.

_Yes. I'll be there in a few._

Barba quickly packed up his last few papers and put on his coat.

As he exited the DA's office, he received a photo. It was Sonny, half-naked by the front door. The photo was followed by a text.

_I'll be waiting for you ;)_

 

When Barba arrived at Sonny's apartment he reached out to knock on the door but stopped. The corner of a sheet of paper was sticking out from under the door. Barba bent down and pulled it all the way out. On it read: "DOOR IS OPEN".

Barba suppressed a growing smirk and went inside. He took off his coat and walked further into the apartment. On the coffee table was another note.

"IN THE BATHROOM"

Barba loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt as he approached the bathroom. The door was cracked open. He pushed it open all the way.

Now he was smiling.

Sonny was waiting for him in the bathtub, one leg dangling over the edge and two glasses of wine in each hand. The tub was nearly overflowing with bubbles.

"You've had a rough day, counselor," said Sonny with a smirk, "would you like to wind down?"

Barba quickly removed the rest of his clothes and got in the tub. He sat with his back resting up against Sonny's chest. He sighed and accepted the glass of wine. Sonny kissed the top of his head and started massaging Barba's shoulder with his free hand. Barba hummed and let his muscles relax.

"This is nice," he said. He sipped his wine and closed his eyes.

"You did good today, Rafi," said Sonny.

"Thank you, detective."

Sonny put his glass down on the floor beside the tub. A place he was sure he would regret placing it. He ran his hands over Barba's shoulders and down his back. His fingers massaged the shoulder blades and down Barba's spine. Barba leaned into his touch. Sonny's hands traveled over Barba's shoulders, his fingers traced along his collarbone.

Barba shifted in his spot. He pressed his back closer up against Sonny, making sure his ass rubbed against Sonny's cock.

"Easy tiger," Sonny whispered into Barba's ear, "no hanky panky just yet."

A smile formed on Barba's lips and he turned his head enough to quickly kiss Sonny on the lips.

"What else did you have in mind?"

Sonny beamed.

"Get on the other side of the tub."

Barba cocked an eyebrow and did as he was told so he was sitting directly across from him. He downed a gulp of wine as Sonny reached for a wash cloth sitting beside of the tub. He dunked in into the water.

"Give me your foot."

Barba's smile faded. He didn't move.

"C'mon give me your foot," Sonny insisted. Barba hesitantly raised his foot out of the water.

Sonny applied soap to the wash cloth then gently started scrubbing Barba's foot. Barba relaxed once again. The slightly rough cloth against his tired skin felt as if it were scrubbing away the grime of the overly waxed floor of the court. Then Sonny reached the arch of his foot.

Barba aggressively pulled his foot out of Sonny's hand, splashing water over the side of the tub. Sonny looked at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry," said Barba, allowing Sonny to take his foot again.

"What's the matter?"

"My feet are... ticklish," Barba's admitted, his cheeks flushed pink.

Sonny raised his eyebrows, a smile played at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh really now?" he grinned. "I'm guessing it's just the arches."

"Sonny I know what you're thinking..."

"No, hey. It's fine. I'll be sensitive there." Sonny returned to washing Barba's foot, now weary of the ticklish arch. When he was finished with the right foot, he motioned for Barba to give him the left. He applied more soap and scrubbed over his heel, the edges of the foot, and especially between his toes, which made Barba sigh.

When he was finished with the left foot, he brushed his fingers against the arch. Barba giggled and tried to pull his foot back. He hadn't intended on crossing this line, but Barba's giggling didn't sound like Barba's angry giggling. No, Barba's angry giggling Sonny had discovered when he learned a while back that Barba was also ticklish at the backs of his knees. Sonny hoped he would never incite Barba's angry giggling again. However, now Barba's laughter seemed more genuine and cheery.

"Sonny!" Barba squeaked, but Sonny was enjoying this too and held onto his ankle firm. He tickled Barba's foot again. Barba wriggled in his grasp, laughing. Water splashed everywhere.

They both would later regret putting their wine glasses beside the tub. Bubbles got into Sonny's and Barba's empty glass was turned sideways and rolled towards the toilet.

When Barba looked ready to kick Sonny in the face, Sonny finally released Barba's foot.

"Asshole," Barba laughed, nudging Sonny's face with his toes. Sonny grabbed Barba's ankle again, this time gentler and without threat for more tickling. Instead, he kissed Barba's toes.

"Sorry," he said, his breath warm against the bottom of Barba's foot.

"Make it up to me, then," Barba smirked. He leaned forward. Sonny did the same so that their noses were inches from touching. "Let me wash your hair."

Sonny inhaled sharply. There was a wicked glint in Barba's eye.

"I said no hanky panky," said Sonny.

"I didn't say sex, I just want to wash your hair. The fact that you like getting your hair pulled when we fuck has nothing to do with it."

Sonny shivered at the word 'fuck'. The way the curse sounded when it came out of Barba's mouth always seemed to imply something both dirty and casual.

"Alright."

"Turn around," Barba said before reaching for the shampoo. Sonny turned so his back was facing Barba.

Barba squeezed some shampoo into his hand and replaced the bottle.

"Dip your head back."

As soon as Sonny did, Barba quickly went to work lacing his fingers into his hair. Barba didn't tug or make anything sexual out of it, like he said, but it sure felt _good_. Barba's fingers felt like magic as they dug into his scalp and soothingly ran through his lathered hair. He leaned into the touch. Even when it was obvious his hair didn't need any more, Barba didn't stop. He massaged and only ever tugged his hair to be thorough. When Barba finally retracted his hands, Sonny felt like he was on cloud nine.

Sonny quickly dunked his head under to rinse his hair. Barba ran his fingers through his hair one last time to make sure they got all the bubbles out. He gently patted Sonny's damp brown hair. Barba smiled.

"What?" said Sonny.

"Your hair gets darker when wet. I don't think I ever really noticed until now."

Sonny smiled back.

"I'm full of surprises."

"You look good wet." Barba leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on Sonny's lips. They rested their foreheads against each other.

"My fingers are starting to prune," Sonny commented.

"Now is it hanky panky time?" Barba gently brushed his fingers against Sonny's cock under the water. Sonny bit his lip.

"Definitely."

They dried each other off with a big fluffy towel as the bathtub drained the rest of the water.


End file.
